Goodbye
by dreamlesswinter
Summary: zim goes to war and says goodbye the only way he can.


**Goodbye **

It had finally ended. Zim and dib were no more. It hadn't happened like they wanted. A final battle or to have the other surrender. It had happened with pain. Not physical but the pain of losing a loved one. Dib will never forget the day zim left him forever.

It started when zim got a call from his leaders. A frantic call. They begged for zim to come back to Irk. The tallest wished that they would never have to do such a thing but desperate times call for desperate measures. A war had broken out. _Battle of the Universe _they called it. All the planets were fed up with the Irken empire always taking over their planets and their lives. It started with the Resisty attacking the armada. Then without any sign everyone in the universe started firing guns, missals, and cannons at all the Irkens.

Zim was the best Irken for the job. He had destroyed half of his own planet without even trying. But when the tallest ordered him to come zim found himself afraid. For the fear of what might happen was just too much for his little self. Zim knew he would have to go. The tallest had ordered him to and if you disobey the tallest they would kill you.

After packing all of his things zim felt like something was missing. He felt incomplete. Zim didn't know why but he felt like he had to say good-bye in some type of way. Earth had been his home for over ten years. It was where he belonged.

The only person zim knew would miss him was dib but he just couldn't bring himself to tell the human face to face. Zim feared the dib would laugh in his face for even thinking that he might care whether or not zim went to war. A tug suddenly pulled on his heart. _Dib wont care if I go to war. If I leave forever. He probably would be happy._ But still zim felt like he had to say good-bye. Slowly and painfully zim walked over to his desk and sat down. He had taken a liking to human writing so he felt the best way to say good-bye was in a letter.

_Dib- _

_I'm leaving today. My people are at war and I have to help them. I wanted to tell you in person but I was too afraid. I wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted to tell you I love you. But it's just too late. I'll never be who I was before. Good-bye dib, forever. _

_-Zim_

With that zim put down his pen and stood up. Carefully he folded the letter in thirds and put it in an envelope. Picking up his bags zim walked to the front door. He reached out to grab the handle and turned it for the very last time. Zim was going to destroy his house but it didn't feel right. _This way the human can have it._

On zim's walk over to dib's house zim started to think about his life. He had fallen so many times. Messed up so much. _If this is the end then thank Irk._ Zim recalled a song he had heard on the human radio. '_Angels warned me never to fall down.' Well I guess they didn't warn me enough. _zim thought to himself.

Without even noticing it zim was at dib's house. Setting down his bags zim walked up to the door. He knelt down and slid the envelope under the wooden frame. Standing zim grabbed his bags and left. A few miles out of town an irken ship was waiting for him. Zim got on and never looked back.

An hour later dib got home from work. The first thing he noticed was the letter lying on the floor. Picking up the letter dib slid his finger under the flap and tore it open. A few seconds later dib burst into tears. _I can't believe it. Zim's gone. He's never coming back. _"NOOOOOOOO!" dib shouted at the top of his lungs. After what seemed like forever dib's tears were a hot flow. He could see enough to see that there was other mail.

Dib bent down and retrieved the rest of the mail. He saw a letter in there from the hospital. Without feeling dib opened it to find a letter from his doctor.

_Dear Mr. Membrane,_

_I am sorry to say that you have brain cancer. There is nothing we can do to help you. You have about two days left. Maybe less. If you have any questions please feel free to call. _

_Signed, Dr. shoots _

Dib couldn't believe it. He felt fine except for the pain in his heart for losing zim. But now he was going to die. Tears fell from dib's face but this time not of sadness, but of relief. Without zim dib's life was meaningless.

That evening dib fell in his living room unable to move. A sudden pain over came him as he lie on the floor waiting for death to over come him.

At the same time zim was shot by a laser gun. It came out of no where and hit him right in the chest. Blood started gushing out of his freshly made wound. Zim started to lose his mind. He couldn't hear. He could barely see. All that he knew was that he was dying and dib wasn't there.

At exactly 7:32 that night zim and dib both died at the same time. The last thought they both had was the first day they met. Not about them fighting but about how when they were together it was the best they ever felt. They only wish they could have spent less time fighting and more time telling each other how much they cared.

That night zim and dib both died. They didn't die next to each other but they did die with each other. At the start they hated one another but in the end they loved each other. Life couldn't have been better even in death.

…

…

(I hope you liked it. Please review.)


End file.
